Raincheck
by MidnightOfTheSoul
Summary: The word carries so many implications, so many promises, so much potential. *one-shot*


Title: Raincheck

Pairing: A/S

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: The word carries so many implications, so many promises, so much potential. *one-shot*

A/N: I am adamantly opposed to rebound fics. Keep that in mind as you read this. Also, I can't actually see this happening, but I can see Andy dealing with her and Luke's fallout in this manner. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

.::.::.::.

They're in the women's locker room. Sam is dressed and Andy's halfway there, completely unfazed by his almost furious stance of arms crossed and jaw twitching.

He watches her talk, the nervous way she shoves her sweaty clothes into her gym bag. So familiar with this routine, he can almost choreograph her movements.

She's gotten herself into trouble again. Sam's head is pounding and he's had it _uptohere_, with her impetuous behavior the last few days. He's just come from a meeting with Best which was less than thrilling, and then he met Traci at the entrance and she said the one thing that is making all of this make sense.

"McNally —" he starts, interrupting her. "We uh, we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure, right. I know what I did was a little…"

"Reckless, absolutely crazy, stupid?"

"I was going to say impulsive, but yeah, sure. Those work too."

He reaches out, lets only two fingers touch her bare shoulder. Two is just about the most contact they can handle.

"It's just… you know, Lamont was running and I saw those kids and he had the gun and I figured if I were a bad guy I'd take two cute little kids hostage, so I mean I just jumped, and… and I landed on a car and…" she gestures to the multicolored bruises along her body, "obviously. But hey — I got him, right?"

"McNally —" Sam's voice is quiet, a little too quiet.

"I mean, I know I should've waited, but you always say —"

"McNally, I know about Callaghan."

She ignores him and continues talking quickly. "— listen to your gut, and I did. I listened to my gut and so… I don't care if Best yells at me or benches me. It was worth it. Those two kids don't even know that, that —"

"Just stop," Sam coaxes as he reaches out again, completely immune to Andy standing in her sports bra. Her face slowly starts to crumple and her breathing gets heavier and she bends over, her hands on her knees.

"God this hurts. It hurts a lot Sam. I just —" she takes a breath and another and another, and he reaches out with both hands, placing them on her bent form, trying to get her to slow down.

"Breathe, Andy. Come on. Just breathe."

The sound of air moving in and out of her body fills the empty locker room. Ever so slowly her breathing becomes manageable.

"It so damn hard. God. I don't. I don't get it. If he… If he didn't love me then why the hell did he ask me to marry him? To move in with him even? Why couldn't he just man up and say 'Andy, I'm still in love with Jo.' "

She's standing straight at this point, getting herself more worked up, tears streaking her face. "I mean. Really. Can you explain it?"

Sam wants nothing more than to march out of here and punch the life out of Callaghan, but more than that, he wants to give her an answer. A true one.

"I saw Callaghan with you and there is no doubt in my mind that he… loved you. I just think that he had a past with Jo and loved her too."

She nods, biting her lip as she frowns. Nothing she hasn't already thought of. Andy turns around and digs a t-shirt out of her locker, pulling it over her head roughly. Sam clenches his teeth when Andy hisses in pain, reminding him of why he's here in the first place.

"Well, I'm… I'm done." The finality of her words is unsettling as she slams her door shut, picks up her gym bag and heads for the door.

"Why'd you do it?" Sam takes a few steps forward, stopping just in front of her. "Why do you always run head first into trouble? Lamont could have killed you."

Turning, she looks at him and shrugs. "I never do it on purpose, Sam. You've got to believe that."

"So you're saying you don't act a little more reckless when your life is falling apart?"

Sam takes another step forward into her space, but she doesn't back down. She can tell where this conversation is heading and she doesn't much care for it.

"Sam —"

"No, I get it. I do. It's a good technique," his lips quirk dangerously. "You're hurting, so what the hell, right? Maybe you jump from two stories up, maybe you drink yourself under the table at the penny, or maybe have ill-advised sex with one of the rookies. As long as you don't feel anything It's all the same to you."

"That's not fair and you know it." Her chin juts upwards stubbornly. "For once, can you cut me some slack?"

"I'll cut you some slack when you start considering the consequences of your actions," he grits out. "Just be honest. Did you chase him just to feel something other than what's going on in here?"

She looks down as he points to her heart. Glancing to the side, she shrugs noncommittally. _Anything to get him to move out of her way. _

"Hey," his voice low, his breath coming out in short puffs, hot on her cheeks. Suddenly she's not feeling heartache. If she looks up now, if she moves, she knows what she's going to do, and they won't be able to sweep it under the rug this time.

"Don't —" she puts a flat palm on his chest, to stop the inevitable. Only he places his hand on top of hers, and she realizes too late that it's his heart that she feels beating so rapidly.

He leans forward another inch and she feels his free hand on her hip, his pinky grazing her skin. Without hesitating, she's wrapped herself up in him so tightly that she wants to climb in his skin, their lips damp and hot and moving so wonderfully as their tongues flicker and lick. There is a moan followed by a groan, neither could claim the origins, only feeling the pure buzzing friction wherever their bodies connect.

The sound of her gym bag falling to the floor startles them and they pull apart with an unsatisfying slip. Her hand is under his shirt and his arm is wrapped around her, his other hand in her hair. They're both breathing heavily, foreheads pressed against each other, eyes shut tight. She doesn't want to open hers in fear of what she'll see, him because of what he will reveal.

Sam steals one last kiss, quick and chaste, before pulling away. He leans down and picks up her bag, putting the strap on her shoulder. She's wiping her lips and looks up at him, confused and overwhelmed.

"Why'd you do that?"

Sam flashes a pained smile as he looks away. Rubbing the back of his neck he shrugs. "I wanted to make you feel something other than pain… if only for a moment."

The fact that he is looking everywhere but at her does not slip Andy's attention. She tucks her hair behind her ear and nods absently, "Oh."

His head finally jerks up. "Oh?" He rolls his eyes. "That the best you got McNally?"

Her mind is moving a mile a nanosecond and there's so much to say yet so little that fits. He's trying so hard for a semblance of normalcy that she tries her very best to give it to him. Pulling the door open, she leads the way out and turns, smiling brightly.

"Thanks?" she bumps his shoulder, but the contact is too much too soon and she steps away.

"Yeah, whatever," he shoves his hand in his pocket, digging out his keys. "Need a ride?"

Andy, taking heed of Sam's earlier request, considers the consequences of their actions. She knows for a fact that if she says yes, she'll be getting more than just a ride out of tonight. She's not ready for that. Not with him, not with anyone. Not right now. Besides, he deserves better. So much better.

"No thanks," she continues past him toward the exit, feeling a heaviness settle upon her once again. It's the sensation of her heart trying to shuffle its pieces around in a formation that'll make it stronger than before.

When she glances back, she sees Sam leaning outside the wall by the men's locker room, beating his head against the wall.

"Hey Sam?" He stops, looking up in surprise.

"Raincheck?"

The word carries so many implications, so many promises, so much potential. She wonders if he even understands. She hopes that one day, when she isn't hurting so bad and he isn't so self-sacrificing, she'll take him up on the offer and feel every form of joy. Both of them.

It's the nod of his head and the slow but sure smile that makes it absolutely clear that he gets it. "Sounds good, McNally. Now, get out of here."

"Night, Sam."

After the door is closed and the hall is empty, Sam exhales slowly. "Goodnight, Andy."


End file.
